Ramen Stand Surprise
by shadow sweeper
Summary: It was just another day to go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand... But Naruto couldn't help but eaves drop in a conversation! Hm, something about Hinata... Naruhina.


_When you hear someone loves you, it's always going to be in an interesting way_, he once heard an old woman say. _Nothing's normal around here any more. Why, in my day..._ It was after the time of Sasuke's return, and the village had returned to a sense of normality. The blonde simply stopped and stared at her. She continued to talk to her granddaughter, unaware of the young shinobi who had begun to drop in on the conversation. _Love comes in interesting ways, eh?_ The shinobi thought. He started to listen to the rest. After awhile, he became bored with her rants (as well as the woman's granddaughter) and went on his way. And being the one and only Uzamaki Naruto, it was on his way to the Ichiraku Ramen stall. There he would figure out the meaning of the woman's words.

"Hey there, Naruto! The usual?" came the familiar and cheery voice of Ayame. "Or would you like today's special?"

_Hmmm, choices, choices... _

"Aaahhh... I'll think about it," he responded.

"Alrighty, then! Just call when you've decided. Here's some water if you're thirsty." The girl poured Naruto a glass, and went back to her work.

He already started to think just as the girl turned around. Usual? Special? Why couldn't they just... just completely mash the two together? It'd make life easier for him at least. He took a sip of water.

Naruto snapped out of his thinking when he heard his name. He swerved around in his chair to see who had spoken, almost spilling his glass. Surveying the seats of the stand, the hyper nin had spotted the speaker. It was his one and only pink-haired friend, Haruno Sakura, accompanied by her best friend Ino. They were talking. To avoid being caught eaves dropping, Naruto swerved around again and listened.

"... You'd think he'd notice," Sakura sighed irritably. "I honestly think I should tell him now... Just to help Hinata a bit, you know?"

_Help her on what?_ The hyper ninja wondered. He took a sip of his water. Was there something he didn't know about Hinata? All she did was avoid eye contact with him when he looked at her and blushed, pointed her fingers, and stutter. The Hyuuga was such a strange girl, and had almost nothing in common at all with her cousin, Neji, except for the white Hyuuga eyes and the Byakugan.

Ino nodded in understanding. "I get what you're saying, but if that's what you think, then why don't you just tell Naruto that? He probably won't _ever_ find out if no one tells him."

Naruto couldn't help but frown. He wasn't really _that_ dense, was he? _Thought the shinobi who failed graduation three times in a row, _mocked the low, inner voice of Kyuubi. Naruto frowned even more. It wasn't like what the girls were talking about was an obvious subject about Hinata or anything. He continued to listen, and gulped down more of his water.

"But I really don't think it's the right thing to be telling him," Sakura countered. "Not only is it obvious, but if I tell and Hinata finds out, she'll probably avoid him _forever!" _

_What?_ Naruto thought._ It's obvious? Hinata avoiding me forever?_ He furrowed his brow in thought. (Sure orange wasn't exactly the best of colors a ninja should wear, but that didn't mean Hinata had to avoid him or anything...)

"Hey, don't be so negative! Just go right up to him, look'em in the eye--" Ino said with dignity and straightened her back, "--and say 'Uzamaki Naruto'--"

_Yes? _Naruto mentally answered, now chugging at his drink. (This must be a really big glass of water)

"--'Hinata loves you, it's really obvious, so go and ask her out now!' Just like that, kay?" she patted her pink haired friend on the back. Sakura giggled.

The orange clad ninja's eyes widened as he spewed his water across the counter top. All customers of the ramen stand turned to look at the sudden outburst that had occurred.

"Uhh..." Naruto said, dazed. He flipped back into the real world. "Uh, oh--ah! I don't think I'll be having anything today, Ayame, buh-bye!" he said quickly and scrambled out of the stall and out into the village streets. His head began to swarm. Hinata? Liking--no, loving _him?_ Whoa Nelly! Does Neji know anything about that? If he did then... wow! The nin was surprised Hinata's cousin didn't do anything about it. _Just wowwie-wow_ _wow! _Finding himself daydreaming again, Naruto had realized he was still running like a mad man. In the public. Deciding to use this crazy running to his uses, the shinobi turned toward his apartment. He figured he'd be able to think more clearly at his own home. _Wow!_ He thought again.

Back at the ramen stand, there was complete silence, save for the clinking of chopsticks of the people who didn't notice (or tried to ignore) the strange outburst. Sakura and Ino were two of the many quiet people. They exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them knew Naruto was there. He wasn't listening or anything was he?

"Y-You don't think that he--?" Ino gasped.

"I..." Sakura paused for a moment. "I don't think so."

They both breathed in relief.

--

Hinata...

That was all the orange ninja could think of when he reached his apartment. He tried making himself a bowl of ramen, but even that had failed to distract him. Naruto lay down on his couch. Was Hinata--no, _Hyuuga_ Hinata, the heiress to the high-class Hyuuga Clan, really, truly, _absolutely_ in love him, above all people?

_She_ has _been watching you..._ Naruto recounted Sakura saying. And from Sasuke... _Listen; is there anything about Hinata you'd like to tell us at all?_ Naruto replied by tapping his chin, and saying no. _Dobe,_ and he walked away Even Kakashi-sensei had seemed to know something about Hinata that he didn't. _Good morning, my dear students_, was the usual greeting that day, as always. The "dear students" snorted. As always, he was reading his freaking porno... That perv. _Naruto are you staring at Hinata?_ His teacher asked. _You can go up to her now if you like; shouldn't be so hard since she's by the ramen stand._ And like his reply to Sasuke, Naruto had said no. It wasn't Hinata he was staring at, he reassured his teammates, but the ramen. Kakashi had sighed. _Huh... Then off to training then. _Of course, then there was Sai... Wonderful, wonderful Sai. _You know Dickless... She probably wants to make out with you. _Sai's message _especially_ had an impact on Naruto.

Naruto sighed and turned over, feeling the old springs creak underneath him as he turned. _I believe in you, Naruto-kun..._ She had blushed and tried to look away. She had stuttered only when talking to him. She did that "strange hand-pointy-thingy" _while_ she was talking to him. _And not to mention_, he reviewed, _apparently it's_ _always been said as a 'love', not a 'like'... _

Yes, he decided. It really _was_ true... And he was going to do something about. _Like..._ Naruto thought, _what?_ The first thing that came to mind was actually going up to Hinata in the Hyuuga compound and talking to her. Nah. Too risky. This_ is the kind of stuff I _really_ need help on_, the young shinobi mentally complained to the demon fox. No answer. Sighing, Naruto thought up something much safer.

_Just look for her around the village_; he could hear just Sasuke's annoyed voice speaking now. _Dobe. _

Though, he honestly didn't even want to try doing that, even as courageous as the nin was. What if Sakura was right, and Hinata will end up avoiding him for eternity? He definitely didn't want that to happen! But beside Naruto's choice of whether to go or not, there was another question: Did he love her back? Just thinking about it made him redden a bit. _Just a little..._ he told himself. _A lot. _That was the fox. Naruto growled.

"People say you're a fox, but if you ask me, you're more of stupid, son of a--" there was a crash outside his window. Naruto jumped off his couch and ran outside. Once he was at the foot of his window, he found a broken flowerpot. What in the world was that?

--

"Do you think he saw us?" came a childish voice. "And it's really uncomfortable in this tree, can we move somewhere else?"

"Naaaaah! I think we've finally surpassed Naruto in the art of poofing-away-really fast!" Konohamaru gave a goofy smile to his two friends. "Besides, he said people think I'm a fox! That means they think I'm awesomely clever!" Quite some years had past, and the grandson of the great Hokage had not changed.

"But you know," the youth added, "What he said after that was a little uncalled for."

--

Naruto sighed. If it was Konohamaru--again--then he had nothing to worry about. Boy that kid was starting to get faster and faster at running away...

While he was out here, he might as well go look for Hinata. The shinobi sighed again. And it was because some younger kid kept stalking him. (Hopefully not when he was in the shower.)

Not wanting to give much of a chase, Naruto began to call out to Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto barely shouted. In a way, he hoped not to find her. He was too nervous to even think about what he was going to say to her, nether less actually say it out loud. "Hinata!" Then I guess, in a way, lucky him Konohagakure was a large village.

"Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

--

"I'm going out for a walk!"

"Alright! Just come back home before dark okay? I don't want Uncle nagging at me," and Neji shut the door.

It was a beautiful day in Hinata's eyes, even though it was a bit cloudy and showed a chance of rain. The only thing that flawed this was the missing sun... that reminded her of him. Hinata sighed dreamily and headed down the village street for a stroll. Everything about him shined; he was so strong, brave, and courageous, just like the sun. Never gave up at all! Everything she could only dream to be! She admired him so much, and wanted to be like him. If only she had the courage to talk to him. After all, it wasn't like Naruto would just all of a suddenly be looking for her and calling out her name. Thinking this, Hinata's head drooped down. She wished...

"Hinata!" the Hyuuga heiress's head perked up. Was that...? "Hinata!" It was Naruto-kun! What would she say? What would she do?

"Hinata!" his voice came a third time. Hinata turned around quickly enough to spot him amidst the scurrying villagers. She took a breath.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, shaking slightly. When the Uzamaki turned to look at her, he was just as surprised as she was.

--

"Gyeeeack! Oh! Hinata-chan! Uh--uh..." Naruto began to stutter as much as the Hyuuga heiress herself. What to do, what to say! "Uh... um, ohayo, Hinata-chan!"

The timid girl shyly looked down at her feet and blushed. And the hand-pointy-thingy... _The hand-pointy-thingy!_ "I-I-it's almost night, Naruto-kun..." Hinata slightly giggled.

"Oh... right," he replied, flushed a little, and looked down as well. There was not a sound made between them, and there was only the chatter of the village people around them, who were trying to get back to their homes before dark. Before dark...

"I-I-I should be going n-now..." the timid girl finally said. "I d-don't want Neji and Papa to start worrying."

"Um, well..." Naruto looked up to see Hinata had already started scurrying away. "Wait! Hinata!" He began to run after her. The Hyuuga heiress stopped in her tracks and waited. Finally catching up to the girl, Naruto looked up at her. Hinata began to blush again. "Hinata," Naruto said, panting. He straightened his back. _I must act manly!_ He told himself. _Calm yourself!_ All of a sudden, a light shower started.

"Hinata-chan," he said again, "I was wondering if..." Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Um, y-yes Naruto-k-kun?"

"Is--I was just wondering--is there anything, _anything_ at all you'd like to tell me?" Hinata merely stood there, staring at her crush dumbfounded. _What? _

"Excuse m-me?" she said, staring wide eyed. The rain began to get slightly heavier; did she just imagine it?

"If there is anything at all," Naruto repeated slowly, and put his hands on her shoulders, "you can tell me Hinata. You can trust me." They were awfully close to each other now... Hinata could do nothing but stare into his deep, blue eyes. He could nothing but stare into her blank, lavender ones. They had each other locked in place, standing in the rain. They were the only ones out there now...

"Just tell me anything you want, now, Hinata-chan. If you do, now would be the time."

The girl gulped. Was he truly asking...? This was Hinata's one and only chance! "Naruto-kun..." she said softly. "I-I-I--" Naruto came closer.

"N-n-no, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto's head drooped. He had almost successfully made her say it! After all these years, the Hyuuga heiress could still not muster up the courage needed to speak to him. Was Hinata that afraid of being turned away? Not to mention, Hinata had missed her chance out of many.

"...Oh. Okay," the blonde muttered and let go of the girl's shoulders. Not too far away, a clock chimed for eight. The two snapped up. Naruto out of surprise, Hinata out of worry.

"P-p-papa! Neji!" Hinata exclaimed to herself. She'd been out a little longer then expected. How would she explain this to her father? "I n-need to get home!"

And out of nowhere, Naruto's brain began to tick and formed a plan. Opportunity had finally arrived! He stopped Hinata from running again. "Wait Hinata!" exclaimed the shinobi. She stopped.

"Since it's so late--" he stated quickly, "--you could come to my house to stay! You can call your dad when we get there!" _Please say yes, please say yes... _

Hinata thought for a while. Her and Naruto... alone? She blushed. But it really _was_ too late to start heading home...

"Um, okay..." _Yes. _

--

After reaching Naruto's house, Hinata immediately called home, hoping Neji would be the one picking up the phone. Luckily it was. Hinata explained the situation. Neji sighed.

"Humph, fine. But if I'm the one getting in trouble for this then--" Hinata's cousin paused for a moment. "--then you're just really lucky."

"Th-thank you, Neji!"

"Hn," he relied, and hung up. Hinata breathed in relief. She could stay.

She was sitting on the couch with a towel to dry herself off. Hinata had already taken a shower, and was now going to wear one of Naruto shirts to sleep. It smelled just like him (minus the bad body odor)... The rain had gotten heavier now, and every now and the there was lightning, then thunder. Zzzzp! And all of a sudden the power went out. Wasn't that just dandy.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said nervously. A voice came from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm getting a flashlight! Hang on a sec."

Naruto came to the living room with the flashlight on and a blanket and plopped down right next to Hinata. "Just incase you're cold," he said, and spread the blanket over them both. Both nins turned a slight shade of pink, but that went unnoticed for Naruto had shined the flashlight away from either of them. A flash of lightning, a clap of thunder.

"So... Hinata..."

"..." No reply.

"Hinata?" Was she... _hugging_ him?

_Naruto-kun is sooo warm, _the girl thought. Hinata felt drowsy with sleep and began to snuggle up with Naruto. She mentally slapped herself in the face and tried to back off. But you see, she just _couldn't. _

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, eyes half closed.

"You're, um..." the blonde nin swallowed; or at least tried. "You're kinda... suffocating me..."

"Um, oh.. sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed and loosened her grip. Her brain actually told her to let go entirely, but you know... she just couldn't. There was silence. _Pitter-pat, pitter-pat_ went the rain now, mimicking the rhythms of their hearts. Eventually, one of them went to sleep. That one happened to be Naruto, leaving Hinata wide-awake. It wasn't everyday you were clutching on to a life long crush that let you sleep at his house.

The rain stopped. A few clouds scattered here and there, but the moon was eventually visible. Its pale and eerie light was cast over both the sleeping and awake, and in a metaphoric and ironic way, the sun and moon. And not to mention the literal way; Naruto and Hinata.

She was on top off him, and could hear his soft breathing. _Naruto-kun..._ Hinata leaned closer to his face and stopped. What in the world was she doing? She was acting strange... And if he woke up? _Or didn't feel the same..._ And her intentions now... She felt different.

_If I could only be this way when he's awake_, she thought and started to lean toward his face again.

"Naruto-kun..."

Closer.

"I--"

His breathing became louder.

"--love--"

Hinata closed her eyes. Almost there...

"--you--"

_When he's awake... you're different... _

Naruto felt something moist on his lips. Peeking out of one eye, he felt a bit surprised when he saw Hinata. _But then why should you be?_ he asked himself. _You're the one who invited her over in the first place. And,_ he added, mentally smirking, _you were awake the entire time any way. _

Silently, so he wouldn't distract her, Naruto reached up and brushed strands of hair from the face of the girl who was currently kissing him. He always felt like Hinata hid something from him before, and didn't really like that feeling. Not even if she was just unintentionally hiding her face. Hinata froze at the sudden gesture and immediately opened her eyes. There her crush was, eyes half open, still kissing her. He was awake? _Wow,_ she thought to herself. _Just_ _wowwie-wow wow!_ She backed away, blushing madly. The nin underneath her merely grinned a mischievous kind of grin and slipped his arms around her, bringing the stunned girl closer. "I love you too Hinata-chan..." he said, and brought her into another kiss.

--

The next day, upon Hinata's return to the Hyuuga compound, Neji was the one to greet his cousin and company at the door. They were quite a sight, yes they were! The blush upon his cousin's face was actually expected; who didn't know she liked Konoha's number one hyper ninja? The weird thing was that the same blush was also on her companion... and that they were holding hands.

"Welcome back," Neji greeted. He turned to Naruto. "And ah, thanks, for taking the liberty of caring for Hinata-sama." ("...I think," Neji added, but barely above hearing level.) He nudged Hinata to say her farewell. "Make it quick, I think I hear Uncle coming... I told him you stayed at Tenten's house..."

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto. "Um," she said shyly, "good bye, Naruto-kun."

"Uh, yeah, bye." For a moment neither of them moved.

Eyeing them suspiciously, Neji cleared his throat. "I am still here, you know," he said. There was a matter he needed to discuss with Hinata.

"Oh, sorry. See you, Hina-chan," and with that, Naruto left. Neji raised a brow as he watched his cousin gaze into the distance where Naruto had left. _Hina-chan_, eh?

"You two didn't... _do_ anything while you were there, did you?" the genious asked. "Because if you end up... _expecting_, or something like that--"

"No!" Hinata turned a bright red.

"Whatever you say."

The End.

--

Wow, this turned out longer than expected! Any way, I hoped you enjoyed. This was my first Naruto fanfic, so reviewers, go easy on me, but critiques are welcome. Just don't be too pushy or anything... and because it's almost New Year, I'll tell you why. I... don't actually turn 13 til' Febuary. Waaaaah! I'll make it my New Year's resolution to stop lying about my age. What am I kidding, I probably won't. XD. Please review!


End file.
